Lessons Learned Somewhat
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Sequel to "Lessons"


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: Sequel to the short drabble _Lessons..._so, NC-17!

* * *

_I should have never found that box, _Iruka thought to himself and pulled at the handcuffs that held his hands over his head and attached to the headboard. He gave a hard tug and glared at his lover that was currently straddling his thighs.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "Did you think I was kidding?"

Iruka tugged at the handcuffs again, the metal clinking together, wondering just _how _he let this happen, "Kakashi," he said with a warning tone. He shivered when a pale hand trailed up his already bare torso.

Kakashi hummed and grinned in response, letting his fingers trace a dark nipple, "Now, Iruka, I need to teach you lesson. It's not very nice to throw things at people. Especially…," he interrupted when the younger man opened his mouth to retort, "When they didn't do anything wrong."

Iruka glared, "Didn't do anything wrong? Y-you - ," his own suppressed whimper cut him off when Kakashi tweaked his nipple, making his exposed skin break out into goosebumps.

Kakashi's grin broadened as he trailed his finger down the tan torso, tracing the younger man's navel. He leaned down and gave a dark nipple a swift lick and proceeded to tease it into a nub. He noticed his lover's breath quicken at the sensation, and he let his hand slip down to the younger man's waistband, tugging them off the slender hips. He shot Iruka a look when he tried to struggle again, "Now now, Ruru."

Iruka groaned, "Kaka -," he gasped when the older man swiftly bit his side, the distraction being enough that he found himself without his sweatpants.

Kakashi grinned as he leaned back, "Now, as part of your punishment," he took the blindfold and slipped it between his fingers, letting it slide as he extended it to its full length.

Iruka eyed the dark fabric and turned his head when Kakashi tried slipping it on, earning him a low growl. He opened his mouth to protest, but a confused sound slipped out instead when Kakashi effectively blinded him with the dark cloth, "Kakashi!"

Kakashi hummed and let his eyes trail over the aroused tan body under him, the flushed cheeks red for two different reason; arousal, and the feel of mismatched eyes on him.

Iruka shivered when warm hands smoothed over his chest and down his abdominals. He felt Kakashi shift back, the hands following, moving down his flanks and over the curve of his hips. Fingers traced his hipbones following the tendon over his thighs. He felt Kakashi move off the bed and his heart skipped a beat in minor panic, _He's not going to leave me here like this, is he? _

Kakashi slipped off his shirt, his eyes locked on the younger man laying nude and aroused on the bed. He noticed Iruka's hint of panic at being left on the bed like that – vulnerable. _Now we can't have that now can we. _

Iruka lifted his head even though he couldn't see and heard the subtle sound of Kakashi moving. The weight returned to the bed and warm hands smoothed over his thighs. A shuddered ran down his spine when fingers brushed against his erection. He heard a soft click and a moment later he smelled strawberry. A finger brushed against his bottom lip and the smell of the flavored lube made him bit back a moan.

"Taste," Kakashi purred and hummed when Iruka timidly licked.

_Two can play this game_, Iruka thought with a mental grin and took the finger into his mouth, massaging the calloused pad with his tongue and lightly sucking on it. He heard Kakashi's groan and sucked harder, moaning around the digit.

"You little tease," Kakashi breathed out and withdrew his finger, tracing the younger man's bottom lip.

Iruka felt the wet digit withdraw and a half moment later his knees where raised and slick fingers slid between the clef of his cheeks and traced his entrance. He threw his head back when a finger pushed in, making him gasp and buck his hips, finding the strawberry scent oddly arousing.

Kakashi watched as Iruka tugged on the handcuffed, lips parted for pants of air as his hips bucked when he pushed in another finger. He found that the strawberry scent combined with the lack of sight was acting like an aphrodisiac, making his lover rock down against the intruding finger and softly moan. He grinned when Iruka made a noise that sounded a lot like a whimper when he purposely avoided the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Iruka panted for air as the slick fingers withdrew, followed by a moment of stillness. He heard Kakashi's hum of approval and felt the older man lean over him.

"It seems that I've forgotten that this is indeed a punishment, Iruka," he purred into the younger man's ear.

Iruka swallowed and felt Kakashi lean back. He felt a sudden nudge at his entrance before the object slipped inside, his hips bucked, but a firm hand held him down. Belatedly he realized that it must have been that dolphin dildo he found in the box. He felt the foreign object press in deeper, filling him.

Kakashi growled deep in his throat when he felt the subtle shifting of muscle as the tan hips tried to rock against the intruding object, but then again, this _was_ a punishment. He slowly pulled the blue dildo out a few inches, rotating it as he did so. A grin spread over his lips when his lover gasped, the spread tan thighs twitching as his prostate was grazed by the flicked end of the dildo, "It seems that you're enjoying this…," he said, his voice husky, as he pushed the object back inside, slowly pumping it into the writhing body under him.

Iruka flushed hotter under his already flushed face and gasped, feeling the dildo press and tease his prostate, making his sobbing erection twitch. He made a noise between a moan and a whimper when Kakashi deliberately sought out his prostate and rotated the dildo.

Kakashi pushed in the blue dildo, his own erection throbbed when Iruka gave a soft moan. He let go of the toy and smoothed his hands over the younger man's inner thighs and moved back.

Iruka shifted his hips, not being able to hold back a moan when the toy moved inside of him. He panted for air and realized that Kakashi stopped moving, but he could still feel the weight on the bed. He lifted his head in confusion and looked at the where he assumed Kakashi was sitting. To say that he didn't want Kakashi to stop, was an understatement, but the fact that this was supposed to be "punishment" that he was stuck in once those cuffs found their way around his wrist. But knowing Kakashi…He wriggled his hips, a movement that he wasn't completely aware of until he heard Kakashi groan.

Kakashi couldn't help but grin at the look of confusion, despite the blindfold, "You seem to have forgotten that this is a punishment, Iruka." He clicked his tongue and let his hands drop away from the tan body as his eyes roamed over his lover. This was a bit too kinky, even for his taste, hence why the box had been under the bed for a good amount of time. But the result and _reactions _he was getting, was well worth it.

Iruka let his head drop back down with a frustrated groan and shifted his hips, trying to make the toy inside of him move, "Kakashi…," he breathed out, a small part of his mind was telling him that he was probably enjoying this a bit more than he should, but that little voice was drowned out when he experimentally angled his hips and the toy pressed harder against his prostate. He grinded his hips down, making the dildo rock inside of him, he moaned when his erection twitched against the sensation.

Kakashi had to hold himself back from taking Iruka then and there, the fact that the younger man was _pleasuring _himself – grinding his hips down against the dolphin shaped dildo, was one thing; the fact that Iruka was whispering his name almost as if he was unaware it, was another. And the sight Iruka made was a completely different story. He leaned over the writhing body, hovering over his lover, making sure not to touch the younger man, "Iruka," he purred, "Tell me that you've learned your lesson."

It took a moment for Iruka to know what Kakashi was talking about. He felt Kakashi lean closer, brushing his lips against his own, and felt them move to his ear. The caress alone made his grind his hips harder.

"Tell me and I'll replace that toy inside of you," he whispered into his lover's ear.

Iruka came undone, feeling his orgasm so close, but it wasn't enough, "Kakashi," he whimpered, tilting his head when he felt the soft lips brush against the tender skin under his earlobe.

"Tell me," Kakashi repeated.

Iruka's need spoke for him, "I-I learned my lesson."

Kakashi grinned, "And what lesson was that?"

Iruka groaned out of frustration, "I won't throw things at people – now please -," he was effectively cut off when lips sealed over his with a searing kiss. He lifted his hips when he felt Kakashi lower his own, and he vaguely wondered when Kakashi had taken off his pants.

Kakashi leaned back, breaking the kiss and shivered when the tan thighs spread open for him, rocking and shifting with the blue toy still in between them, "Gods."

Iruka gave a broken moan when Kakashi pulled out the toy, and suddenly felt empty, "'Kashi…"

Kakashi groaned and positioned himself at the welcoming, prepared entrance. He slowly pushed, his breath hitching when Iruka rocked back, seating him in one quick thrust. Iruka arched under him and rolled his hips. He began a steady rhythm that soon turned heated. He leaned down and locked his moaning lover into hot, wet kiss that was returned just as hungry. Tan legs wrapped around his waist and pulled his closer, the heel of a foot digging into the small of his back, urging him deeper. And as he broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great, he found himself looking at the dark blindfold instead of the chocolate orbs.

Iruka felt a tug and the blindfold came off. He blinked his eyes a couple of time to find mismatched eyes locked with his. He threw his head back with a cry of pleasure when Kakashi thrust harder into him, hitting his prostate dead on. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and angle his hips, trapping his sobbing member in between them as Kakashi brought their stomachs flush. He came, hard, in between them, crying out and tightening his legs around the older man, tugging at the handcuffs as pulses of pleasure coursed through him.

Kakashi moaned at the resulting contraction of Iruka's orgasm that pushed him off the edge. He sealed his lips over Iruka as he came, deep and hard into the tan body. The twitching inner muscles milking him in a way that had his hips bucking and Iruka moaning in response.

They collapsed against each other, panting against each other's neck as they calmed their frantic hearts. Iruka gave a weak tug and made a noise, "Kakashi…the handcuffs…" he said breathlessly.

Kakashi lifted himself on a shaky arm and slipped his hand under a pillow for the key. The cuffs came undone and arms fell limply onto the bed. He nuzzled his lover's neck and smiled when he noticed the younger man was trying to stay awake.

Iruka hummed when Kakashi began to plant lazy kissed along his neck. He remembered waking up when he felt something warm wipe his stomach clean and those sweet lips coaxing him back to sleep.

Kakashi smiled at his sated lover as he pulled him closer and under the covers, _So the opportunity did arise_, he mused as he followed his lover into sleep.

* * *

Iruka didn't necessarily learn his lesson, but he was careful of the things that he threw at Kakashi.


End file.
